Tujuh tempat berpenghuni di sekolah
by Victoria Ami
Summary: "Aku dengar dari Roderich, katanya di kantin penghuni yang ada disana ada dua, satu yang baik dan satu yang jahat"."Dan hantu yang ada di ruang music yang mengejar kalian tadi sebenarnya itu bukan wujud aslinya. Bad summary/Review please. Chap 4 update.
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic horror**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**_Disclaimer :_**

**_Axis Power Hetalia & Hetalia World Series _©_ Hidekaz Himaruya_  
><strong>

_**_**Tujuh Tempat Berpenghuni di Sekolah ©**_**__**_**Tami Nagasaki  
><strong>_**_

* * *

><p>Pagi ini, para murid sekolah digemparkan dengan ditemukannya mayat Natalia di labor fisika dengan kondisi tubuh yang sangat mengenaskan. Di duga, Natalia mati karena dibunuh oleh penghuni sekolah itu, karena kata kakaknya Natalia si Yaketerina, kemarin setelah pulang sekolah, Natalia tidak pulang kerumah sampai pagi ini. Dikelas X2, kelasnya Natalia, semua orang yang ada disana pada kaget bukan main mendengar kabar tentang Natalia, mengapa ? karena di kelas dia dikenal sebagai orang yang sangat mengerikan selain Scott Kirkland dan bisa dikatakan cukup tangguh soal bertarung.<p>

Scott, Nesia(female), Alfred, Gilbert, Francis, Elizavetha, dan Antonio yang lagi dikantin (kabar kematian Natalia disebarkan saat jam istirahat) mendengar berita Natalia yang keluar dari mulut kakak korban sendiri, Ivan dan Katyusha yang kebetulan juga ada di kantin langsung terbelalak dan kaget karena saking nggak percaya.

Gilbert : Serius lo Ivan, Katyusha, lo berdua nggak main-main kan? Masa, Natalia yang psychopat itu mati dengan mengenaskan di labor fisika?

Katyusha: kalau nggak percaya, lihat aja tu di uks hiks...*nangis*

Scott : er... boleh ku tanya sekali lagi, kalian n..ngak bercanda kan?

Ivan : apa muka ini belum bisa membuat mu percaya da~*masang muka horor*

Scott : *bergidik*

Nesia : kalian yang sabar ya *muluk bahu Ivan dengan pelan*

Francis : eh, tadi kau bilang Natalia di temukan di labor fisika?

Ivan : da... emang napa ?

Francis : nggak ada, aku hanya teringat sesuatu tentang tempat itu

Elizaveta : emang kenapa dengan labor fisika tu?

Francis : eh, kau lupa ya dengan cerita pak Rome tentang tujuh tempat berpenghuni di sekolah dan tentang larangan kita pergi ke tempat itu malam-malam ya?

Elizaveta : ia, emang kenapa ?

Francis : Oh mon cheir, labor fisika itu adalah salah satunya, salah satu tempat berpenghuni itu! katanya ada yang pernah melihat wujud penghuni labor fisika itu, dan waktu ditanya bentuk wajah penghuni labor itu, dia nggak bisa jawab karena saking mengerikannya ntu mahluk penghuni labor.

Alfred yang mendengar perkataan Francis tadi langsung bergidik ngeri...

Alfred :*sambil bergidik* HIIIIIIIII! serem!

Antonio : Tujuh tempat berpenghuni ya... eh, j...jangan-jangan d...di s..sini...

Belum sempat Antonio melanjutkan perkataannya, terdengarlah suara "ya begitulah" daribelakang. Spontan saja semua orang yang lagi nongkrong tadi menoleh ke belakang dan ternyata sumber suara itu berasal dari Lukas murid kelas X2 kelas mereka yang nongkrong tadi.

Alfred : Hah! buat kaget aja lo dah!

Elizaveta : maksud ya begitulah tu apa?

Lukas : Hah... bodoh, maksudnya itu, di sini, di kantin juga salah satu dari tujuh tempat berpenghuni

Sing...Sunyi, semua orang yang ada di sana pada diam, mereka diam karena nggak berani ngomong karena perkataan si Lukan, dalam hitungan tiga, dua, satu yang diiringi dengan suara bel masuk yang bernada"ring ding dong, ring ding dong"...Alfred langsung berteriak "LARIIIIIIIIIIII" dan semua orang disana ternyata merespon perkataan si Alfred tadi dan langsung kabur dari kantin kebetulan sudah jam masuk

* * *

><p>di kelas X2 saat jam istiraha kedua...<p>

* * *

><p>Alfred : eh kalian, ngapain kita nongkrong di sini sih... ngapa nggak dikantin aja?<p>

Tanya Alfred dengan nada kesal yang langsung dibalas sama Nesia

Nesia : itu karena lo tau...

Alfred : lah, kok salah gue sih?

Nesia : yaiyalah, coba nanti kalau kita nongkrong di kantin, terus lo ngelihat mahluk halus, dan karena melihat mahluk halus, lo pingsan. Nah, siapa yang repot menggotong lu yang berat ke UKS, kan kami betulkan?

Tanya Nesia yang langsung di respon oleh enam orang(Scott,Bad Touch Trio,Elizaveta dan Lukas) yang (juga) lagi nongkrong dengan anggukan, seketika itu, Alfred pun langsung pundung di pojok paling ujung.

Elizaveta: jadi, apa yang mau kita bicarakan sekarang?

Antonio : au ah , gelap

Alfred :hey semuanya, akuyang hero punya ide!

Kata Alfred yang baru selesai pundung di pojok. Mereka yang ngacungin Alfred tadi langsung menoleh ke arah Alfred dengan tatapan 'apa idenya?', Alfred yang kebetulan mengerti maksud tatapan temannya pun langsung berkata "Bagaimana kalau nanti malam, kita lihat hantu itu" dengan riangnya. Mereka(minus lukas) langsung menatap Alfred dengan tatapan 'sumpeh lo Al, orang penakut stadum akhir kayak lo mau melihat hantu yang seserem itu?' "Mp... ide yang bagus, ayo kita ke sini malam nanti" respon Lukas untuk ide super gila dari Alfred. Si Alfrednya langsung girang karena ada yang merespon idenya, sementara yang lain (minus Nesia) langsung kaget setengah idup.

Francis : s..serius lo mon ami? lo nggak main-main kan?

Lukas : ngga, gue nggak main-main kok

Nesia : OK... aku setuju sekali dengan pendapatmu, AYO KITA PERGI KE SEKOLAH PADA MALAM HARI NANTI!

Scott : mp... kayaknya seru, aku akan ikut.

Francis : yaudah, aku ikut

Elizaveta : huh... aku juga ikut...

Gilbert : oresama yang awesome ini pasti ikut (_dalam hati : dari pada dibilang penakut_)

Antonio : K...kayaknya gue nggak bisa i...ikut...

Francis : yah.. kok nggak ikut lo tonio?

Antonio : ya habisnya gue males berhadapan dengan hantu...

? : kalau begitu, gue aja yang ikut menggantikan si tomato bastard ini...

Terdegarlah suara seseorang yang sangat familiar dari belakang Antonio,langsung saja mereka melihat ke belakang Antonio, dan didapatilah Lovino dan Ivan sedang berdiri di belakang Antonio

Lukas : mp... baiklah

Antonio : (_dalam hati : huh akhirnya...)_

Ivan : aku juga boleh kiut?

Tanya Ivan, ya, karena mereka tidak ingin di jemput malaikat kematian bernama Ivan, mereka menjawab " b...boleh" dengan nada gemetaran...

Ivan : terima kasih...

Alfred : OK... sekarang, jam berapa kita pergi ke sini?

Gilbert : bagaimana kalau jam sepuluh malam...

Ivan : waktu yang tepat, da

Nesia : AKU SETUTU!

Lukas : ok, Francis, kau bawa handicam nanti untuk merekam penampakan hantu itu.

Francis : baik..

Alfred: Yosh... SUDAH DIPUTUSKAN, KITA AKAN PERGI KE SINI(A/N : maksudnya ke sekolah) LAGI JAM SEPULUH MALAM, SETUJU ?

"SETUJUUU" teriak mereka bersamaan.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Author :huh akhirnya chap pertama selesai juga setelah lama di pending<p>

Masamune : eh, tumben lo buat cerita horor, biasanya humor

Author : ya sekali-sekali lah buat cerita horor, masa humor mulu, ganti suasana dikit dong

Masamune :ooo, begono toh?

Author : Ia, Ok halo para readers, ketemu lagi dengan saya, tapi bukan di cerita humor, yah. Ini adalah cerita horor yang baru pertama kali saya buat dengan susah payah, karena beberapa ceritanya saya ambil dari fakta nyata kalau di sekolah saya memang ada penghuni dan beberapa opini. Jadi mohon maaf kalau ada typo atau agak gaje ya. OK yang penting, mohon di review fic ini ya please...

Masamune : dan kami tidak menerima Flame...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer :**_

_**Axis Power Hetalia & Hetalia World Series **__** Hidekaz Himaruya**_

_**Tujuh Tempat Berpenghuni di Sekolah ©Tami Nagasaki**_

.

.

.

_**Happy Reading**_

_**Peringatan : bagi yang ingin baca Fic ini, saya sarankan anda melihat keadaan di sekeliling kalian, atas, bawah, depan, belakang, samping kanan, dan sampng kiri. Kalau nggak ada yang mencurigakan, silahkan dibaca Fic ini... dan jangan mimpi buruk ya(hanya untuk jaga-jaga aja)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Pukul 22.00<p>

* * *

><p>Yup, mereka para penantang maut tadi sudah sampai di sekolah mereka(di Gakuen Hetalia)...<p>

Nesia : wihh… serem banget sekolah kita saat malam hari ya….

Yah begitulah adanya, sekolah super elit yang bernama Gakuen Hetalia ini pada siang hari terlihat sangat-sangat megah dan elit, tapi pada malam hari, uh… nggak bisa di bayanginlah ngerinya. Seperti gedung kosong yang udah berabad-abad nggak ada penghuninya (kebayang nggak?)

Alfred : Yosh, semuanya sudah siap?

Scott : woi sabar lah dulu baka…

Lovino : Sabar dulu humberger bastard, gue harus lihat perlengkapan isi tas gue dulu…

Alfred : hah, ya udah…*masang muka murung*

Lukas : eh Francis, kau bawa handycam nya kan?

Francis : Pastinya…

Nesia : OK… AKU SIAP! * sambil megang bamboo runcing*

Scott : aku juga *sambil megang kampak ukuran gede*

Ivan : Da~ *seperti biasa, megang pipa kran keramatnya*

Alfred : OK SEMUANYA, AYO KITA MASUK KE SE...

"Hey kalian, ngapain kalian malam-malam kesini?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang familiar berasal dari belakang yang sukses memotong teriakan Alfred tadi. Langsung saja mereka melihat kebelakang. Dan yang didapati mereka dibelakang adalah, seorang laki-laki berambut pirang seleher yang berasal dari Switzerland sedang memegang senapan jarak jauh, dan juga sekelas sama mereka-mereka tadi. Ya, siapa lagi dia kalau bukan Vash Zwingli.

Gilbert : lo juga, ngapai lo kesini malam-malam?

Tanya Gilbert balik...

Vash : gue kesini hanya ingin jalan-jalan.

Nesia : woi Vash, lo mau ikut nggak?

Vash : ikut apa?

Scott : ikut melihat hantu yang sudah membunuh Natalia.

Vash : mp… boleh juga, aku ikut.

Alfred : OK SEMUANYA, AYO KITA MASUK KE SEKOLAH!

All : YOSH!

Kemudian mereka langsung masuk ke sekolah yang super duper serem itu. Saat mereka memijakkan kaki mereka ke lantai sekolah, tiba-tiba Scott dan Nesia merasakan hawa aneh yang membuat mereka berdua berhenti sebentar. '_apa ini, hawa apa ini? mengerikan_' pikir mereka berdua sambil bergidik. Lukas ( yang juga merasakan hawa aneh) melihat mereka berdua langsung berkata "Oi, ayo cepat dari pada kami tinggal, bukan kalian saja yang merasakannya tau". "uh.. ia-ia jangan tinggalin kami dong" balas mereka sambil kembali berjalan. "_tap...tap...tap" _terdengarlah suara hentakan kaki mereka di sekeliling ruangan yang mereka lewati ( yaiyalah, wong di sana nggak ada orang selain mereka).

Dua puluh menit berjalan akhirnya mereka sampai di lantai tiga, di lantai tiga inilah labor fisika berada.

Lukas : oi Francis, hidupin handycamnya terus rekam.

Francis : Yup *Hidupin Handycamp*

Setelah itu, mereka mulai berjalan menuju ke labor fisika dengan agak lambat untuk melihat melihat keadaan kelas di sekeliling mereka. Kosong... itulah yang mereka lihat di uangan-ruangn yang mereka lewati. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai di labor fisika.

Nesia : hey kalian, siapa yang buka ni pintu?

Alfred : Lo ajalah Nes.

Nesia : IH,ogah ah, lo aja yang buka sono!

Alfred : Hah kok akusih? Francis ajalah

Francis : o tidak bisa, gue kan lagi ngerekam,suruh aja Elizaveta

Elizaveta : Ih kok akusih, Gilbert ajalah...

Gilbert : kok gueyang awesome yang buka pintunya,lo lah Lukas

Lukas : nggak sudi gue buka ni pntu, lo sajalah Scott.

Scott : nggak nggak, Lovino ajalah

Lovino : demi semua tomat yang ada didunia, gue nggak mau! si Humberger bastard sajalah yang buka!

Ivan : Da~kau sajalah Alfred

Alfred : a...a...ap..apa? OH NUOOOO!

Vash : udah-udah, sini biar gue yang buka.

Akhirnya Vash membuka pintu labor itu "Krieeettt" kosong, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalam labor, itulah yang didapati Vah di dalam labor. "hoy masuklah aman kok!" teriak Vash, langsung saja mereka masuk kedalam labor. "kosong, sayang sekali da~" kata Ivan 'biarin saja kosong dari pada tu hantu muncul' pikir Francis dalam hati, sekarang dia lagi merekam keadaan disekitar labor. Saat merekam keadaan dilabor, tanpa sengaja dia merekam sebuah almari labor yang tiba-tiba bergerak sendiri, ya seperti ada orang disana yang lagi berusaha membuka pintu almari itu dari dalam. Francis yang menyadari apa yang direkammya langsung bertanya " hey guys, itu pintu almarinya bergerak " spontan saja mereka melihat kearah pintu almari,dan benar sajalah apa yang dikatakan Francis tadi, pintu almarinya bergerakseperti ada yang mendobrak pintunya dari dalam. Dan untuk sementara waktu, mereka sudah mengambil ancang-ancang buat kabur dari labor (apalagi si Alfred) . "BRAAKKK" Akhirnya pintu almari itu terbuka, mereka langsung terkejut melihat siapa yang membuka pintu almari itu. Ya, yang membuka pintu itu adalah penunggu labor fisika yang telah membunu Natalia. Tapi yang lebih membuat mereka ngeri adalah wujudnya, mata yang hampir lepas dari tempatnya, tangan kanannya sudah menjadi tulang yang sedang memegang pisau belati, perutnya bolong, memakai baju seragam Gakuen Hetalia yang sudah berlumuran darah tangan kirinya mempunyai kuku yang sangat panjang dan tajam dan ada sebuah pisau yang tertancap di kepalanya (kebayang nggak sama kalian?).

"GYAAAA" Pekik Alfred yang udah ketakutan, Francis yang di depan sekarang sedang merekam penampakan mahluk itu. Setelah itu dialangsung mematikan Handycamnya karena ketakutan. Sekarang hantu itu sedang menggerakkan tangan kirinya untuk menggapai mereka sambil berjalan dan berkata "let me go".Mereka semua langsung mundur beberapa langkah. Francis yang udanh sangat ketakutan langsung terjatuh, hantu itu mendekati Francis yang sudah berkeringat dingin sambil mengayunkan pisau belati ke arah Francis. Francis yang sudah pasrah karena dirinya akan mati langsung menutup matanya."Brak!".

Sekarang Francis membuka matanya, setelah membuka matanya, dia mendapat hantu itu jatuh dan mengerang kesakitan. Ternyata saat Francis menutup mata tadi, Scott dan Nesia menyerang hantu itu dengan sebuah tangkai pel nyasar, dan sebuah sapu yang ada di belakang pintu masuk. Setelah memukul hantu itu, Scott langsung berteriak " SEMUANYA PERGI DARI SINI" langsung saja mereka pergi dari labor itu sambil berpencar. Hantu itu yang sudah bisa berdiri langsung mengejar Scott dan Nesia

* * *

><p>Ditempat Ivan dan Gilbert<p>

* * *

><p>Gilbert : Oi Ivan, hantu itu ngejar siapa?<p>

Ivan : aku rasa, hantu itu mengejar Scott dan Nesia.

Gilbert : hah syukurlah.

Kemudian mereka diam membisu, dan terjadilah keheningan

hening...

masih hening...

dan akhirnya...

Ivan : eh Gilbert, apa kau tau kita sekarang dimana?

Gilbert :di labor biologi kan?

Ivan : ia, dan kau tau kan tentang labor biologi?

Gilbert : ia aku tau, tentang penampakan hantu dan tengkorak yang bisa bergerak sendiri tu kan?

Ivan : betul *senyum penuh arti*

Gilbert : Ivan, kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?

Ivan : karena yang kau bilang tadi sudah muncul da~

Gilbert :a...apa? d...dimana?

Ivan : tu lihat aja di depan

Spontan saja Gilbert melihat kedepan, dan benarsajalah apa yang dibilang Ivan tadi, hantu berambut panjang yang setengah badannya sudah menjadi tulang berulang dan tengkorak labor yang bergerak sendiri. Langsung saja Gilbert berteriak "GYAAAA" sambil memeluk Ivan karena ketakutan, sedangkan Ivan nya, dia malah merekam penampakan hantu itu pakai handycam kakaknya yang diam-diam dia bawa ke sini, sebenarnya bukan Francis aja yang bawa Handycam, tapi semuanya membawa handycam. termasuk si Ivan. "_ ke-ma-ri lah kalian"_kata hantu berambut panjang itu sambil menggapai-gapai mereka.

Gilbert :Gyaaaa! Ivan ayo kita cepat pergi dari sini! jangan merekam terus!

Ivan : sabar da~ *matiin Handycam*

Kemudian mereka langsung kabur dari labor biologi. Hantu dan tengkorak itupun langsung menghilang setelah mereka pergi (tapi selanjutnya pasti muncul lagi ni hantu).

* * *

><p>Di Tempat Vash<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Vash POV<strong>

Karena kecapean lari turun tangga, akhirnya aku berhenti di depan toilet lantai satu paling ujung. 'huh, untung nyawaku selamat...' pikirku dalam hati, tapi setelah aku melihat ke arah kanan depan ku, aku langsung kaget karena aku baru ingat kalau toilet lantai satu paling ujung ini adalah salah satu dari tujuh tempat berpenghuni itu! aku langsung bergidig sambil mengeluarkan senapan dan kertas mantra dari Nesia 'apa guna kertas ini ya?' batinku, aku langsung menyimpan kertas mantra yang diberi Nesia tadi di kantong celanaku dan mengingat saat Nesia memberikan kertas mantra ini padaku...

**_Flash back_**

_Sebelum memijakkan kaki ke sekolah, Nesia memberikan sebuah kertas mantra kepada Vash_

Nesia : Vash

Vash : hah?

Nesia : ini, ambil * nyodorinsebuahkertas mantra*

Vash : hah? apa ini?

Nesia :ini adalah kertas mantra, lengketkan di senapan mu saat mau menggunakannya, dan ingat! dipakai saat keadaan terdesak

Vash : tapi...

Nesia : udah jangan banyak tanya lagi, ayo cepat

Vash : b...baik

_**End Of Flash back**_

_**Vash POV  
><strong>_

'Kriettt' terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka dari arah toilet itu, aku langsung menghidupkan handycamku dan merekam pintu yang yang terbuka tadi, karena aku tau siapa yang membuka pintu ini, pasti dia, sipenghuni toilet yang tanpa kepala. Kenapa tanpa kepala? konon dulu ceriatnya, ada seorang guru sekolah ini yang dimutilasi oleh seorang kepala sekolah sebelum pak Rome. Katanya, badannya dimasukkan kedalam bak yang ada di toilet dan kepalanya entah dikubun dimana. Dan konon katanya, arwah guru itu gentayangan karena ingin balas dendam serta mencari kepalanya yang etah dikubur dimana. Dan, benar sajalah apa yang kubilang tadi hantu itu menampakkan dirinya. Kalau kalian mempertanyakan aku merekam penampakan hantu itu?, jawabannya Ia,aku memang merekam hantu itu. setelah satu menit aku merekam penampakan hantu itu, aku langsung mematikan handycamku dan mundur beberapa langkah.

_**Normal POV**_

Hantu tanpa kepala itu mendekati Vash yang mundur beberapa langkah tadi sambil menjulurkan tangannya ke depan untuk menggapai Vash. Vash yang udah ketakutan, tanpa pikir panjang langsung menembak hantu itu. Namun sayang, tembakan Vash tadi tidak mempan terhadap hantu sudah dalam keadaan terdesak, Vash langsung mengambil kertas mantra Nesia tadi dari kantong celananya dan melengketkannya di senapan, terus dia langsung menembak tepat ke arah jantung hantu itu. Seketika itu, hantu itu mengerang kesakitan, badannya langsung terbakar dan lenyap.

Langsung saja Vash lari dari toilet itu dengan legah, karena satu tempat dari tujuh tempat berpenghuni itu sudah tiada (maksudnya penghuninya itu sudah tak ada lagi, jadi aman). 'oo... jadi itu ya gunanya kertas mantra ini' batinnya. Sebenarnya kertas mantra pemberian Nesia tadi gunanya adalah untuk melenyapkan hantu dalam hitungan detik. Dan sekarang Vash sudah bisa bernafas legah karena nggak dikejar hantu lagi.

* * *

><p>Ditempat Lukas<p>

* * *

><p>'i..ini diamana?' tanya Lukas dalam hatinya, langsung saja dia meliha sekeliling ruangan, ada piring, meja makan, sendok, kuali, kompor dan lain lain. "oh ini di kantin ya, aku harus menghidupkan handycam ku dan merekam ruangan ini" katanya dengan nada datar sambil menghidupkan handycam kesayangannya yang berwarna ungu. Lukas merekam keadaan di kantin berharap menemukan penampakan penghuni kantin, namun hasilnya nihil, tidak ada penampkan penghuni kantin ini. Tapi, setelah beberapa menit merekam, mata Lukas langsung tertuju ke seorang atau bisa dibilang sesosok anak kecil yang lagi duduk di kursi kantin, untungnya sesosok anak kecil tadi melihat kebelakang, jadi dia tidakmelihat Lukas.<p>

Langsung saja Lukas mengarahkan handycamnya ke arah penampakan tadi, setelah beberapa menit merekam sesosok anak kecil tadi, Lukas langsung mematikan handycamnya dan langsung keluar dari kantin sambil berlari.

Sesosok anak kecil tadi yang sebenarnya menyadari kehadiran Lukas tadi langsung menyunggingkan sebuaah senyuman dibibirnya sambil berkata " kau pasti bisa memusnahkan roh jahat yang ada disini".Dengan arti kata, yang direkam Lukas tadi adalah penghuni kantin yang baik. Setelah itu sesosok anak kecil tadi langsung menghilang ditelan cahaya.

Lukas yang sedang berlari di lorong sekolah yang menyadari kalau yang direkammya tadi adalah penampakan penghuni yang baik pun langsung berkata "mp... aku pasti bisa memusnahkannya..."

* * *

><p>Ditempat Elizaveta dan Lovino<p>

* * *

><p>Lovino : hah...hah... konoyaro... capek banget nih, udalah bolak balik turun naik tangga, malah nyasar kesini!<p>

Elizaveta : eh, bukan losendiri yang capek tau, gue juga capek!

Lovino : ini gara-gara si dukun santet gaje dan Scott tadi, masa iya, pake acara mukulin tu setan keparato? kan kita yang kenak imbasnya!

Elizaveta : daripada nggak sama sekali, malah bertambah korban jiwanya oon!

Lovino : terserah

Elizaveta : eh, ini di taman ya?

Lovino : hah? *melihat sekeliling tempat* ia..*diam benter dan...* WADUUUUHHHH! ELIZA, AYO CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI SEBELUM DIA DATANG...

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Masamune : woi nanggung tu! selesaiin yang ini dikit napa!

Author : ah nanti lah... itu untuk chapter tiga aja, aku lagi mikir bagaimana bentuk hantu yang akan muncul selanjutnya...

Masamune : alasan lo author, bilang aja lo lagi pusing mikirin tugas kan?

Author : ia sih, tapi memang betul kok yang tadi!

Masamune : a... banyak alas..

Author : _masamune_~ sekali lagi lo bicara, nyawamu akan melayang

Masamune : *diam*

Author :baik...halo reader... apa kabar, bagaimana ceritanya, ada gajekah, aneh kah, kurang serem kah,atau kurang keren, yah mohon maaf kalo ada typo yang bertebaran. yang penting mohon direview fic ini yah... dan seperti biasa... saya tidak menerima FLAME titik.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer :**_

_**Axis Power Hetalia & Hetalia World Series © Hidekaz Himaruya**_

_**Tujuh Tempat Berpenghuni di Sekolah © Victoria Amy**_

.

.

.

_**Happy Reading**_

_**Peringatan : bagi yang ingin baca Fic ini, saya sarankan anda melihat keadaan di sekeliling kalian, atas, bawah, depan, belakang, samping kanan, dan sampng kiri. Kalau nggak ada yang mencurigakan, silahkan dibaca Fic ini... dan jangan mimpi buruk ok(hanya untuk jaga-jaga aja)**_

* * *

><p>Cerita sebelumya :<p>

_Lovino : ini gara-gara si dukun santet gaje dan Scott tadi, masa iya, pake acara mukulin tu setan keparato? kan kita yang kenak imbasnya!_

_Elizaveta : daripada nggak sama sekali, malah bertambah korban jiwanya oon!_

_Lovino : terserah_

_Elizaveta : eh, ini di taman ya?_

_Lovino : hah? *melihat sekeliling tempat* ia..*diam benter dan...* WADUUUUHHHH! ELIZA, AYO CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI SEBELUM DIA DATANG..._

* * *

><p>Elizaveta : Hah? Siapa yang datang?<p>

Lovino : Hey apa kau tidak tau ya!, taman ini salah satu dari tujuh tempat berpenghuni itu! Kalau nggak salah dulu ada seorang siswa yang di per**** (anda tau maksud saya apa), setelah itu dia langsung dibunuh dan dikuburkan di dekat pohon paling besar di taman ini.

Elizavetha : Tunggu! J… jangan-jangan, d…di depan kita i..itu…

Lovino : Ya itu dia maksud ku! Pasti sebentar lagi dia datang!

Elizavetha : Glek! *nelen ludah*

Satu detik setelah Elizavetha menelan ludah karena ketakutan, mahluk yang sedang dibicaran mereka tadi langsung menampakkan diri.

Seorang wanita yang tubuhnya sedang memakai seragam Hetalia Gakuen yang sudah berlumuran dengan darah dan sebuah pisau yang tertancap di perutnya,sedang melihat ke arah mereka berdua dengan tatapan membunuh, spontan saja Elizavetha mundur ke belakang. Lovino yang melihatnya entah kenapa menghidupin handycam nya sambil mindur kebelakang. Setelah tiga puluh detik merekam, akhirnya Lovino mematikan handycamp nya dan langsung berteriak "AYO KITA PERGI DARI SINI!" Elizavetha yang mendengar teriakan Lovino langsung pergi dari taman itu mengejar Lovino yang dari tadi sudah lari.

* * *

><p>Di tempat Scott dan Nesia<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Let me go"<em>Kata hantu itu sambil mengejar dan (tentunya sambil) menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Scott dan Nesia yang sudah kecapean gara-gara naik turun tangga sambil lari.

Nesia : Woi Scott gimana nih? Tu hantu sialan masih ngejar kita!

Scott : mana ku tau!

Nesia : Setidaknya lo punya ide nggak.

Scott : Ya enggaklah!

Nesia : Coba lo pikirin dikit kek nape!

Scott : Lo juga mikir dong!

Mereka akhirnya memikirkan ide untuk dapat memusnahkan hantu itu sambil berlari. Setelah lima menit berpikir (tentunya masih berlari), tiba-tiba muncul sebuah bohlam dari atas kepala Scott.

Scott : Nes, lo bawa kertas mantra?

Nesia : Bawa *ngambil kertas mantra dari kantong rok yang ia pakai* ini dia, emang ngapa?

Scott : Ah bagus, mari, gue pinjem satu

Nesia : Hah, emangnya untuk apa?

Scott : Udah jangan banyak!

Langsung saja Scott mengambil kertas mantra itu dari tangan Nesia dan melekatkannya ke pistol yang entah sejak kapan dibawaknya dan Scott langsung menembak tepat ke arah jantung hantu itu. Seketika hantu itu langsung terbakar dan lenyap.

Nesia : Wah hebat lo Scott!

Scott : Secara gue gitu, ragu lo!

Nesia : Ragu!

Scott : Hah terserah. Nes, kita istirahat aja dulu ya beb, capek nih!

Nesia : .Hah? ape lo bilang, beb? Emang gue siapa lo hah? Dan lagian gue masih jomblo tau!

Scott : Lo itu 'kan' pacar gue

Nesia : HAH! Sejak kapan kita jadian!

Scott : Sejak author buat ni fic

Nesia : HAAHH! Ini lama-lama ceritanya OOT juga nih! Woi author lu buat cerita jangan OOT deh!oi lu nggak protes sama tu author Scott?

Scott : Nggak, the way, kita jadi istirahat nggat?

Nesia : Oh, jadi

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar, dan setelah itu mereka langsung ngibrit ke tempat mereka berkumpul pertama kali.

* * *

><p>Di tempat Alfred dan Francis<p>

* * *

><p>Alfred : Hah….hah…. Woi Francis, lo nggak apa-apa kan?<p>

Francis : ie nggak apa-apa

Alfred : Hah~ syuurlah!

Setelah merasa tenang Francis langsung mengalihkan pandanganya ke ruangan yang sedang mereka tempati. Ada biola, ada gitar, ada piano dan berbagai alat music lainnya, dengan arti kata mereka sedang berada di ruang music, salah satu dari tujuh tempat berpenghuni itu. Seketika itu, Francis langsung menelan ludah dan menepuk bahu Alfred.

Francis : *Nokok bahu Alfred* Woi Fred, k…kau tau k…kita sekarang se…sedang be..berada dimana?

Alfred : Nggak, emangnya napa Francis?

Francis : Coba lihat bendayang ada di sekeliling kita…

Alfred : *mandang sekeliling ruangan*

Francis : Nah, se…sekarang u…udah tau kan k…kita berada dimana?

Alfred : Udah, d..di r..ru…ruang m…mu…music

Francis : Trus sekarang kita hahrus bagaimana? J…jangan, Jangan jangan…!

Alfred :T…tapi i..itu kan hanya….

Kata-kata Alfred langsung terhenti ketika melihat sesosok perempuan yang sedang duduk di bangku piano.

"Mitos" Lanjut Alfred yang kini sudah gemetar, Francis yang menyadari kehadiran mahluk itu langsung berkeringat dingin ria sambil gemetara . Yaiyalah mereka gemetaran, bayangin aja, setengah wajah mahluk itu sudah menjadi tulang berulang, matanya hamper keluar, mata yang hamper putus, tangan kirinya yang tak mempunyai kkulit lagi, plus baju putihnya yang dilumuri darah. Mahlukitu yang menyadari keberadaan mereka langsung mendekati mereka berdua sambil berkata

"_Kalian tau, dulu ada seorangpemain piano yang sangat berbakkat"_

"Glek" Mereka menelan ludah saking takutnya.

"_tapi karena penampilannya, diatidak pernah dihargai oleh teman-teman…"_

"…_Guru, dan bahkan orang tuanya sendiri mencampakkannya"_

"_Setiap hari dia selalu di olok-olok oleh temannya dan di siksa oleh orang tuanya"_

"_Manusia pasti punya batas batin kan?"_

Kali ini sepertinya mereka sudan sangat takut mendengar ceruta dari mahluk itu sampai-sampai mereka mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kabur.

"_Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menakhiri hidupnya…"_

"…_Dengan bunuh diri"_

'WHAATT!' kata mereka dalam hati

"_Apa kalian mau tau bagaimana cara dia bunuh diri?"_

Mereka hanya mengangguk untuk meng iya kan pertanyaan mahluk itu

"_Dia mati dengan cara gantung diri di ruang music ini"_

'Waduh, kayaknya nyawa ku bentar lagi akan melayang" Batin mereka.

"_Dan kau tau…"_

'Kali ini apa lagi yang akan dia bilang?'

"…_Arwahnya tidak tenang"_

' Oh tamatlah riwayat ku'

"_Jadi barang siapa yang masuk ke ruangan ini, dia tidak akan bisa keluar lagi"_ Kata mahluk itu sambil mengeluarkan sebuah pisau yang keluar dari dalam bajunya. Mereka berdua yang melihat itu langsung melarikan diri dari kejaran mahluk itu.

**TBC (tubercolusis)**

* * *

><p>Author : Hah akhirnya selesai juga….<p>

Gintoki :AUTHORR! Lu buat Fanfic apa di fandom Gintama Hah? Gue jadi pangeran sih nggak apa-apa tapi kenapa yang jadi jodoh gue itu si Oogushi-kun hah?

Author : Udah-udah! Lu banyak protes aja, kita ini lagi berada di fandom Hetalia, jadi jangan banyak protes!

Gintoki : Ugh! Dasar

Author : Ok Halo para readers yang terhormat ! Apa kabar, hah sepertinya saya sudah lama meninggalkan fandom Hetalia ini ya, dan akhirnya saya kembali lagi, huh, senangnya! Ok by the way, mohon di review fic saya ya please! Seperti biasa Flame tidak diterima (nanti bisa terbakar)

Gintoki : Tambahan kalau nggak ada yang ngerivew ni fic, si Author sarap iitu pasti nggak kan ngelanjutin cerita ini!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer :**_

_**Axis Power Hetalia & Hetalia World Series © Hidekaz Himaruya**_

_**Tujuh Tempat Berpenghuni di Sekolah © Victoria Amy**_

.

.

.

_**Happy Reading**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Di tempat mereka pertama kali berkumpul alias di lapangan upacara, tampaklah Elizavetha, Lovino, Gilbert (minus Ivan, Lukas dan Vash) yang lagi ngos-ngosan karena dikejar setan terkutuk tadi.

Elizavetha: Hah...hah… mengerikan… woi Lovi, lu lari ngapa nggak nungguin gue sih?

Lovino : Hah…hah…gue udah ketakutan banget tau !

Gilbert: Udah ah!Yang penting kita semua selamat kan.

Ivan : da~

Vash : Woi Scott sama Nesia mana?

Lukas :Nggak tau

Gilbert: Apa j…jangan-jangan mereka di makan hantu yang nggak awesome itu?.

"Enak aja! Gue yang masih hidup gini dibilangin udah mati, dimakan hantu pula lagi!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dua orang yang sangat familiar dari belakang Gilbert. Spontan saja Gilbert melihat kebelakang, dan didapatinyalah Scott yang lagi mengarahkkan pistol ke arahnya dan Nesia yang lagi memegang bambu runcing dengan mengeluarkan dark aura yang menyebar di sekeliling mereka.

Gilbert : *merinding* Hai t…teman, t…ternyata k…ka…kalian nggak mati y…ya? Hehe… t..ternyata t…tebakanku s…salah

Scott & Nesia : *dengan dark aura* Kami nggak kan mati semudah itu~

Gilbert : KYAAA! *teriak kayak anak cewek*

Elizavetha: Hey, diantara kalian ada yang melihat Alfred dan Francis nggak?

Seketika mereka yang ada disana langsung saling pandang, dan di otak merela langsung terlintas khayalan kalau Alfred dan Francis lagi dibunu, dimakan hantu dan lain lain, sampai akhirnya terdengar suara teriakan yang membuat mereka sadar dari alam khayal yang berbuunyi "SEMUANYA SELAMATKAN DIRI KALIAN" Langsung saja mereka menoleh ke arah suara tadi, dan ternyata suara itu bersal dari Alfred dan Francis yang sedang dikejar hantu. Tanpa aba-aba delapan orang tadi langsung ikut-ikutan lari menuju pintu gerbang sekolah.

Vash : Woi, ini kalian kok bisa dikejar sama hantu sih?

Elizavetha : Dan juga ini hantu dari ruangan apa coba?

Alfred : Jawaban pertama, tadi kami sembunyi di ruang music!

Francis : Jawaban kedua, tadi udah dibilang sama si Alfred kami sembunyi dimana, jadi ni hantu berasal dari ruangan tempat kami sembunyi!

"WHAATTT!" Teriak mereka berjamaah dengan lebay. Membuat mereka dilempari perabotan rumah tangga, gitar nyasar, biola nyasar, linggis, dan lain-lain. Walaupun HetaGakuen angker, tapi banyak orang yang tinggal di sekitar situ, termasuk si Nesia.

Ok mereka berlari menghidari kejaran setan dan sedikit lagi mereka akan keluar dari pintu gerbang, sedikit lagi, yak, dikit lagi, dan… GOL!(emangnya lagi main bola apa #plak) Mereka berhasil keluar dari sekolah mereka dengan selamat. Setan(atau hantu) yang mengejar mereka tadi langsung menghilang, tapi bukan berarti hantu itu lenyap. Tapi setidaknya mereka bisa bernafas lega karena mereka tidak dikejar setan lagi.

"Ve~ kalian nggak apa-apa kan?" Tanya seseorang yang suaranya sangat familiar di telinga mereka, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Feliciano Vargas dan ditemani dengan Antonio, si drakula Romania dan Mathew Williams.

Lovino: WHAT THE HELL! Siapa yang menyurhmu datang kesini malam-malam Feli adikku yang bodoh?

Feliciano : Ve~ aku di ajak kak Antonio kesini untuk melihat keadaan kalian.

Lovino : Ooo, jadi lo yang ngajak adik gue malam-malam kesini tomato bastard?

Antonio : i…ia karena aku dengar dari Roderich, katanya di kantin tempat kita nongkrong saat jam istirahat pertama, penghuni yang ada disana ada dua, satu yang baik dan satu yang jahat.

Lukas : Oh….

Romania : Dan hantu yang ada di ruang music yang mengejar kalian tadi sebenarnya itu bukan wujud aslinya.

Gilbert : WHATT! Kok bisa?

Romania : mana ku tau.

Nesia : jadi wujud aslinya mirip mana?

Romania : Tanya aja sama Antonio. Jadi gimana?

Antonio : Soal itu, besok saja kita bicarakan di atap sekolah besok.

Ivan : Da~ lebih baik kita pulang aja dulu, kakakku pasti sudah khawatir di rumah ni.

Vash : Ah, ia. Lily juga pasti sudah mengkhawatirkanku di rumah.

Mathew : Anu, Al, ayo kita pulang…

Alfred : What, suara siapa itu? Mathie dimana kau?

Francis : Ampun ni anak, masa nggak nampak adik lo di samping lo sendiri.

Alfred : Eh, oh maaf Mathie, aku nggak melihat mu, hehe…

Mathew : ya, nggak apa-apa…

Scott : Nes, gue nginep dirumah lo ya

Nesia : Hah? Memangnya kenapa?

Scott : ya karena alasan ku untu bisa datang kesini adalah menginap dirumah mu Nes. Plus, rumahmu kan dekat dari sekolah.

Nesia : Trus baju lo?

Scott : Tu ada didalam tas *nunjuk tas yang sedang ia sandang*

Nesia : Ow yoes lah, kau boleh menginap dirumahku

Gilbert : Ok Ayo kita pulang dari pada besok terlambat datang!

All : Ok

Dan mereka akhirnya pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

* * *

><p>Keesokan Harinya di HetaGakuen (lebih tepatnya di atap gedung HetaGakuen)<p>

* * *

><p>Francis : Woi Tonio, jadi gimana wujud asli penghuni ruang music yang ngejar kami semalam?<p>

Antonio : Yakin nih gue bilangin, tapi nanti si Alfred ketakutan

Alfred : A…apa! Gue ngak takut kok

Antonio : Hm… Baiklah, Kata Roderich, wujud aslinya itu mengerikan banget, Matanya kanannya hampir keluar, mata kirinya sudah tidak ada dan sudah membusuk, lehernya hampir putus, otaknya hampir keluar, kedua tangannya sudah menjadi tulang berulang dengan kuku yang panjang, kaki kanannya membusuk dan dilumuri darah, kaki kirinya sudah menjadi tulang berulang. Dan…

Alfred : STOOOPPP! Mengerikan tau!

Nesia : Tapi bagiku itu tidak terlalu mengerikat

Antonio : Tunggu dulu, aku belum selesai, perutnya berlubang dan ada pisau menancap di dada dan bahunya. Konon katanya, sebelum gantung diri, dia menyiksa dirinya sendiri dengan menancapkan pisau di bahu dan dadanya, dan melubangi perutnya.

Alfred : WHAAATTT!

Mathew : Mengerikan…

Ivan : Ufufu~ Sepertinya begitu

Lukas : Nah sekarang aku Tanya, kalau hantu yang jahat di kantin itu ciri-cirinya kayak mana?

Antonio : Kalau itu sih…

BRAAKK! Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu atap gedung dibanting, spontan saja mereka melihat kea rah pintu. Dan tampaklah Lee dan Yao yang ternyata telah membanting pintu atap gedung

Gilbert : Woi kalian, nanti siapa yang ganti ntu pintu kalau rusak tau!

Romania : Kalian ini membuat orang kaget aja!

Yao : Udah, masalah pintu sama kaget nanti nanti aja, ada yang lebih penting dari itu.

Scott : Emangnya ada apa Yao?

Yao : i..itu *nahan air mata*

Romania : J…jangan b…bilang

Lee : M…Mei-mei tewas…

Lukas : sudah ku duga…

Elizavetha : Dimana mayatnya sekarang?

Yao : Di kelas X1

Nesia : Yaudah tunggu apa lagi, ayo kita kesana sekarang!

All : OK!

Dengan kecepatan maksimum, mereka berlari menuju kelas X1. Setibanya mereka di kelas X1, mereka langsung terbelalak melihat keadaan Mei-Mei, sampai-sampai Alfred langsung pingsan ditempat. "B…bagaimana b…bisa?" Tanya Nesia sambil menutup mulutnya melihat keadaan Mei-Mei yang berlumuran darah, matanya kanannya hampir keluar, mulutnya seperti disobek secara paksa, dikepalanya terdapat luka tuusuk yang lumayan banyak, di dadanya terlihat luka tusukan dan dijantungnya terdapat sebuah pisau yang tertancap di sana, dan isi perutnya hampir keluar.

Gilbert : Kok bisa jadi seperti ini?

Yao : Saat sampai di gerbang sekolah, rencananya kami ingin ke kantin dulu, tapi Mei-Mei bilang dia ingin ke kelas sebentar dan langsung meninggalkan kami di gerbang. Karena dia bilang nggak apa-apa, jadi ya udah, kami pergi ke kantin dulu aru.

Lovino : Terus~

Lee : Saat kami sampai ke kelas setelah makan dikantin kami nggak melihat meimei, malah yang ada bercak darah dan kami langsung mengikuti bercak darah ini sampai di kelas ini. Saat kami masuk yang kami temukan Mei-Mei sudah tak bernyawa lagi dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Arthur : Woi yang lain cepat telpon ambulan!

Alfred : *pastinya udah sadar dari pingsannya* Itu lagi ditelpon sama si Viet

Vash : Sepertinya ada yang aneh, yakan Nes?

Nesia : Yep, sepertinya aku tau pelakunya

Sontak semua orang yang ada di sana (minus Lukas, Ivan, Scott) langsung menatap Nesia dengan tatapan 'Siapa pelakunya'. Nesia yang mengetahui apa arti tatapan mereka langsung berkata "Asal kalian tau aja, dari ketujuh tempat berpenghuni itu, lokal X2 adalah tempat yang paling berbahaya, karena penghuninya ini sangat sadist dan dia bisa bebas leluasanya menampakkan dirinya kapan saja, mau itu pagi kek, siang kek, ataupun malam". Mereka yang mendengar perkataan Nesia tadi langsung merinding ketakutan.

Arthur : Emang gimana asal usul hantu itu sih?

Nesia : Mana ku tau alis tebal

Arthur : Woi siapa yang lo bilang alis tebal Bloody Hell?

Nesia : Elu trus siapa lagi

Antonio : Udah woi, jangan kelahi!

Feliciano : Ve~ sepertinya kita harus menunggu ambulan datang…

Setelah lima menit, akhirnya mobil ambulan datang dan langsung membawa mayat Mei-Mei ke rumah sakit.

Lovino : Astaga, aku tidak menyangka akan ada kejadian seperti ini

Ivan : Da~

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Gintoki :Eh Author, lu niat nggak sih buat ni fic?<p>

Author : Yaiyalah gue niat buat ni fic, tapi karena saya lagi buntuh ide dan beberapa minggu lagi gue mau UN, jadi seperti ini deh hasilnya.

Gintoki : Satu lagi, lo bisa lihat hantu nggak?

Author : Oh, pastinya bisa. Lo juga kan bisa ngelihat hantu

Gintoki :Dari mana lo tau?

Author : Rahasia. Ok, baiklah para readers, gimana fic saya, ada typonya kah (pastinya)?, kurang seremkah, atau apa?, yang penting mohon di review ya Ficnya dibaca langsung di review ok (halal).

Gintoki : Seperti biasa, author sedeng ini nggakkan mau menerima Flame karena takut terbakar.


End file.
